


On patrol

by alice1205



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: When Dick and Damian go on patrol, Damian finds it hard to keep upm as something else is on his mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	On patrol

Nightwing and Robin(Damian) were on patrol, they've been on the rooftop for about half an hour by then.

It was rather cold, the two of them both wanted to get done quickly, but they had to stay on alert, as there were talks of a breakout at Arkham Asylum that night.

Damian was growing the most anxious among the both of them, normally he can withstand the conditions, but tonight he had another pressing issue.

Tonight, along with the cold, another sensation overcame him, the need to pee. At the moment, it wasn't urgent, but was at risk of becoming so soon.

It was thanks to the Hot Choclate he drank earlier, Dick tried to warn him, but Damian was freezing, and needed something to warm him up.

Now he is stuck out here, on a rooftop, not alone either.

Sure, he could go find a corner on the roof to go, or ask to go find somewhere more private, but he was an Al Ghul, he had his pride.

In the Al Ghul family, you had to be strong, like a perfect soldier, you cannot have a weakness, and conveying the urge to pee was seen as such.

And if you had an accident, that was even worse.  
Damian learned that the hard way when he was 6, and had an accident while training, then was hit for it.

No, he cannot let Dick know of his predicament, he does not want to be seen as weak. 

Dick knew something was wrong, he watched curiously as Damian danced around, and when Damian thought he wasn't looking, he grabbed himself a few times.

"Uh, Damian?" He looked at the boy, who in turned straightened up immediately upon being spoken to.

"Yes Nightwing?" Damian looked at him. "Do you uh, need to pee?" The man in the black and blue uniform asked. 

"I'm fine," Damian insisted. "Whatever you say," Nightwing sighed, "just don't hold yourself back for my sake, it's okay if you need to."

"I said I'm fine!" Nightwing frowned, clearly he wasn't, but he wouldn't cave to his needs, and Dick didn't know how to convince him otherwise, he just hoped the boy didn't end up having an accident.

15 minutes passed, the boy's need only grew.  
He wondered how he could get away, without Dick's notice, but it was hopeless.

Why did they have to come here anyway? If the criminals broke out, they could come then, but it's too damn cold out now for this shit.

"It's okay Robin, just go," Nightwing said, with a slightly annoyed voice. He knew Damian could be stubborn, but this was a little much.

Damian badly wanted to listen, but he knew the instant he caved, he would be deemed weak, and he couldn't risk that, not with what he had now.

"I don't need to, it's just really cold out here," he insisted yet again.

'You won't give up, will you?' Dick gave him a strange look, and Damian didn't know what to make of it. 

"Look, I've had to go on patrol, even Batman has had to do it too, it's really not a big deal." 

'It was a lie,' Damian had convinced himself, 'He just wants to exploit how weak I am, so he can use it against me later.' 

As time passed, it became apparent that this whole stakeout was becoming a dud, but Nightwing didn't have the courage to say so, and Damian was too focused on his own problem to say anything.

Dick was finding it harder to watch the boy, he looked miserable, and Dick could not understand why he simply would not go.

Dick also had to go himself, and was tempted to go so he could make a point that it was okay. 

Damian's need was growing increasingly worse, he could only wait anxiously for them to end the patrol session, which didn't seem to be anytime soon. 

Dick's patience was thinning, he could tell Robin's need was getting worse, and he wished the kid would just go.

Eventually Dick gave up with telling the kid, figuring he should figure things out on his own, though if the boy did end up wetting himself, he had no idea what he would do. 

"Wait, I see something," Damian said, temporarily forgetting his predicament, looking below at a figure wearing a black suit, sneaking into an abandonded building.

"Let's go!" The new boy wonder said, and withdrew his grappling hook, but was stopped by Nightwing before he used it.

"Wait, let's see what they are going to do." Nightwing said, watching curiously at the figure stepped inside.

They didn't have to wait long for the answer, soon 3 more figures approached, one seemed to be carried by the other 2, unconcious, or barely concious. 

Now the situation was getting serious.

"Let's go!" Nightwing made the call this time, to Robin's disappointment. 

They were now on top of the building that those people went into. Robin managed to hold on, but his bladder was hanging by a thread, the movement made his bladder make it's presence known, now is the perfect oppurtunity to go, as the situation they were about to get into could get dangerous real quick.

Perhaps he should just go, Dick may laugh, he may not let him on missions again, but he couldn't bear the thought of pissing on himself in front of him, that's way worse than him just knowing of his need.

They peeked inside, over a small hole in the ceiling.

A man was tied to a chair, 3 other men were standing around him, taking turns saying something to the man.

Damian decided to give in, the time to go was right then, he was beginning to tell Dick, when the man interrupted him.

"Time to strike!" He gave the order, Damian didn't react, just shook his head. "I-I can't, I need to go first." The words were out now, he admitted the truth.

Dick internally groaned, "there's no time now," he said, "you should have gone when asked, now be a big boy and hold it," He only meant it in a teasing way, but he didn't know how much Damian hated those words.

Dick had said the forbidden words, the ones he despised most, it brought back a terrible memory.

\--

"Grandpa, I need to go to the bathroom," Damian said to R'as, Damian was six and currently training with R'as Al Ghul at the temple.

"You are a big boy now, Damian, so you need to control your bladder like a big boy," He said firmly. Damian groaned and squeezed himself, he had to go very badly, but his grandpa wasn't letting him go, he was worried he may not make it.

He didn't, and grandpa was beyond mad when it happened, causing Damian to feel utter shame, he was also hit several times for it.

That was the last time Damian wet his pants.

\--

Now here he was, 12 years old, and about to wet himself again.

They entered the building immediately, no questions asked, just got straight to work.

"Stop, get away!" One of the men yelled, "we just want our money back, and he wasn't givin' it to us." 

"Yeah," another man agreed. But the team wasn't listening, and soon 2 out of 3 men were knocked out, now there was only one man left.

Damian was becoming aware of something rather unpleasant, while taking down the two men, the velocity of his and Nightwing's movements caused him to leak some. 'Shit,' he thought 'I hope nothing else comes out.'

But he jinxed it, because a few more drops leaked with that thought, much to his horror.

Before they knew it, the last man was taken out.

Sweet freedom, now Damian can finally go relieve himself, but the victory was short lived, because when he started to walk, his bladder seized.

It began to come out, and there was no possibility of stopping.

It slowly started to saturate his entire suit, his Robin suit, he definitely will not be able to wear it again.

It felt so good to finally release everything, but with the good feeling came the bad, as horror began to come over him.

Now Dick had seen him do it, and he's going to be hurt, and he'll really be labelled a baby forever, maybe he won't even be allowed on patrol again.

Dick had his back turned to give the kid his privacy while he went, and silently groaned to himself, now he's going to have to deal with cleaning him up. And how in the world is he going to manage Robin and these men?

Soon the stream stopped, Damian looked up at Dick with fearful eyes, "I'm s-sorry," he said, then ran off to go hide.

'Okay that was odd,' Dick thought to himself, he hoped the boy is okay.

He searched the building, finally he found Damian in a little corner. The poor boy was shaking, seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Damian!" Dick said, causing the poor boy to flinch.

Not minding the state of the boy, he took the shaking boy in his arms, and held him until he calmed.

"Damian, it's me Dick," he said, "you're okay now." He could feel the wetness seep though his own uniform, but he didn't care, Damian's well being was more important. 

Eventually Damian quit shaking, but was still quietely sobbing. They sat there like that for another 10 minutes, until the sobbing quieted down.

"You okay now?" Dick asked. "No," came Damian's feeble reply. 

"You're okay now, this can be cleaned, easy." He assured the boy. "T-that's a lie, Damian said, "You think I'm a weak kid who can't control his bladder, internally you are laughing, now this is probably the last time I'll get to come on a mission with you." 

Dick was confused, "Now where did you get a silly idea like that?" He asked.

"In the Al Ghul family, you are weak if you admit you need to go during something important, and you are denied the request until it's over. If you don't make it, you are even weaker for it, and hit for being so weak." Damian replied.

Dick was shocked at that answer, "you were hit for having an accident?" Damian nodded.

"That's awful, here, Damian look at me," he instructed the boy, who did just that.

"This is not the Al Ghul family, we are the Wayne/Grayson family, it's okay to have an accident, some things we can't control. It doesn't make you less, even I had a couple accidents, and when I was older than you. Hell, one night I even had to go so badly on patrol, and it was cold and raining, so I wet my Nightwing suit, no one else noticed, plus it warmed me up some." Dick laughed, he was a little embarrassed having just told that story.

"Just don't go spreading it around," he said as an after thought. "You really did that?" Damian cocked an eyebrow, Dick nodded. "Wait until I tell Tim and Jason."

"You wouldn't," Dick gave him a look. "Nah," Damian said, "but I hope that's not the same suit." He joked.

"Speak for yourself," Dick said. "But yeah, this is a different one," he admitted. "Good, I'm retiring this suit when we get home, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Damian replied.

"Thanks, and yours is safe with me as well, though Alfred might see." "I'm not worried about Alfred, he probably knows way more than we will ever find out about each other, or even father especially." Damian replied.

"Yeah, that's true," The older of the two agreed.

"Thanks Dick, you really helped, Damian smiled, he genuinely meant it. 

"Your welcome Damian, now let's get home, I bet those clothes aren't comfortable," he stood up, Robin followed suit.

"You're right, but what do we do about them?" Damian gestured towards the knocked out villians.  
"I'll call Gordon, and tell him there was a family emergency, and he'll need to take over." 

"Makes sense, but what about..." Damian looked at the puddle, not wanting to finish his sentence, didn't want to be reminded of his secret shame.

"Hmm," Dick looked around for something, there was a hose near the wall, but long enough it will reach. 

He pulled out the hose to the bodies, then Damian turned it on, Dick poured it over the main agressor's pants, just enough until the puddle was just big enough that it blended with the original puddle. 

"There now they can't tell," Dick smiled, then made the call to comissioner Gordon.

It was roughly 15 minutes later they arrived at the Wayne Manor. 

"Welcome home Master Dick, sir Damian," Alfred said, cue Dick's prediction, he had noticed the boy's pants. 

"Shall I run you a bath sir?" A look of fear covered Damian's face, and he quickly pulled his cape over the spot. "N-no, that's okay."

"It's quite alright Damian, I've helped raise 5 kids, I'm quite accustomed to this. And besides, everyone's had a moment or two like this, there is no shame in it, I will go draw it promptly." He smiled at the boy, and internally something flickered, Damian's reaction felt nostalgic, it heavily reminded him of Bruce at that age.

\--  
Bruce 10 years old

Bruce was standing next to the bath that Alfred was drawing, a wet pair of pants and underwear lay by his feet. "I'm sorry Alfred," he looked at the floor. "Quite alright sir, just take a bath, and I will take care of this mess." The Butler replied.

This was the first of many incidents that occured as a result of his parents passing. Alfred thought it was a regressive thing, but no matter, he never felt annoyed, and supported boy, helped him clean up whenever it happened, until the boy grew out of it, almost a year later.

\--

After his bath, Damian went to bed, Dick tucked him in.

"Don't go, sleep here tonight" Damian said, weakly, of all nights, he didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Alright, just for tonight," Dick said, walked over, and crawled into bed with him. 

Normally he would think of Damian as too old for this, but tonight the boy had gone through an ordeal, and was especially vulnerable, he really needed the company.

"Goodnight Dick." "Goodnight Damian."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this headcanon in my head forever, where due to the Al-Ghul's pride and zero tolerance for mistakes, that would include needing the bathroom, and that Damian got in trouble for it, so he's been scared for anything to happen.  
> I've also wanted a story where Damian as Robin has an accident on patrol, so this is a result of the two ideas.


End file.
